


Together

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Steve understands Tony's feelings, because he feels the same.(spoilers for Infinity War)





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [victory/defeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065165) by [Sunnyzhp22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyzhp22/pseuds/Sunnyzhp22). 



> This is post-Infinity War and contains spoilers!

Looking into his whisky glass he can see his own reflection. The liquid inside it works like a mirror. It shows him his face, a rather hazy version of it, like he is looking through frosted glass.  
  
He hates it. He hates his reflection. He is so close to smashing his glass against the wall, but he needs it. Needs what's inside it.  
  
He hasn't drunk in five years. Was always able to fight the battle, but now... fuck... he needs that whisky. It's going to make the pain go away.  
  
"Don't... Tony."  
  
Tony looks up, his eyes catching Steve's frame immediately. Steve is panting slightly, his chest heaving like he sprinted to Tony's room. "What do you want?" Tony mumbles.  
  
"Just don't do it." Steve's voice sounds so close to begging that it makes Tony's stomach tug slightly. Steve steps through the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Tony frowns. He wants Steve to go away, he wants him to leave him alone and stop being... Steve. Seeing him now riles him up so much. He is never able to be himself when he is with Steve. Or maybe it's the other way round, and he is too much himself. He isn't sure, just knows that only Steve has that effect on him. "Why are you even here?"  
  
"I had a feeling."  
  
Steve's hair is still wet, he probably just came out of the shower and his shirt is only loosely buttoned up. "You were showering and had a _feeling_?"  
  
Steve doesn't even react to his stupid teasing. He just looks woried. "I just knew that something is off. More off than ever before." he pauses. "I just knew, suddenly. And then I ran to your room. And..." He shifts around nervously. "Tony, I know how you feel."  
  
"No you don't," Tony answers sharply.  
  
Steve takes a step forward, carefully so, almost like he is approaching a wild animal. "I went to war," he says softly. "So many battles, and deaths."  
  
"You are a soldier," Tony mumbles. He looks at Steve. "And I'm not."  
  
For a moment it seems like Steve winces at his words, but he doesn't let it show on his face. "Being a soldier doesn't make me immune to loss and pain."  
  
Tony looks up at him again. Steve looks fine, he thinks, he always does. It's so unfair. "Why do you look so well put together then?" he asks, noting how his voice sounds judgemental. He hates it, because he doesn't want Steve to look miserable, but he can't help his anger. He knows, he isn't angry at Steve, it's not Steve's fault, but he needs someone to lash out at. "How come you are not such a trainwreck then?"  
  
Steve doesn't seem to mind his tone, instead he takes another step. "You are not a trainwreck either."  
  
Tony laughs bitterly. "I am." He turns to look at Steve. "I am not sleeping properly since years, only when I'm taking pills. I am constantly... scared... just scared, so much that it sometimes makes it difficult to breathe. I want to be one of the people dying, but it's never me." He doesn't even understand why he blabs all that shit now. Why now? He has kept it to himself for so long. Shut up, Tony. He clenches his fingers into fists to stop them from shaking. "I'm always surving. I'm... I..."  
  
Steve looks at him, kind of like he understands. There is something in his eyes which Tony hasn't seen before. "Hey," Steve says, voice warm and soft. "Since when are you feeling that way?" Tony is sure he has never heard him like that. Most of the time Steve is understanding, kind even, but he has never heard him talk so softly. Maybe that's why he can't keep his mouth shut, Tony thinks.  
  
"Afghanistan. That's when it started," Tony admits. "It got worse after the wormhole."  
  
"Did you ever talk-"  
  
"No."  
  
Steve takes a final step and snatches the glass away before Tony can grab it. "I'm battling similar feelings," Steve admits. "Maybe not the same like you. But I'm feeling it."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becaue you are almost annoyingly without any fault," Tony points out. "I need that drink, Steve."  
  
"I'm not without fault." Steve shakes his head, a hand touching Tony's back carefully. "Talk to me instead."  
  
"Why? You will disappear too," Tony says, feeling a well-known stitch in his chest.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Steve, we haven't talked in two years and now you are telling me to rely on you?"  
  
Steve's fingers feel warm against his back, even through the fabric of his shirt. "Tony," Steve mumbles. "Look at me. I have no where to go. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't disappear."  
  
Tony blinks in surprise, eyes taking a closer look at Steve's face. He looks tired and sad all of a sudden, almost as if he was wearing a mask the whole time.  
  
"You are all I have left," Steve continues, voice hoarse. "I only have you now."  
  
The hand on Tony's back moves up to his neck, over his shoulders, pulling him closer. Tony lets him, leaning into the hug. Steve's strong arms feel so familiar. He can feel Steve's chin resting on the top of his head, and his hand brushing over his shoulders soothingly.  
  
"He was only..." Tony feels his eyes tear up. "...fifteen. He... it should have been me, not him."  
  
Steve doesn't answer, just holds him closer.  
  
"He clung to me when he died." He doesn't realize he is crying, only when he suddenly feels Steve's fingers brush over his cheeks. Tony knows Steve doesn't even know who he is talking about, but it doesn't matter.  
  
Tony feels Steve's lips being pressed against his hair. "I swear," Steve mumbles. "We will get them back. I promise, and if it's the last thing I do, I will bring our family and friends back."  
  
He tightens the grip on Tony, like he is clinging to him. It reminds Tony that Steve lost those close to him too. "We will," he says quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
" _We_ will bring them back."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, that scene between Tony and Peter gave me so many feels. :-/ I can't wait for the next Avengers movie, though I'm kinda scared what's going to happen there... 
> 
> That said, I hope you liked this little Stony...reunion!
> 
> As always comments and feedback are loved and appreciated ♥


End file.
